Your Heart will always beat in my world
by pshhyaAmy
Summary: Lily and Scorpius finally get together. But Teddy Lupin might find a way to end their relationship. Lily,Scor,Teddy
1. Chapter 1:Great Game Lily

I dont Own the World of Harry Potter, Jk Rowling DOES!. Well i own the name Oliver Smith ( i thought of it...though its common name) well Enjoy.. i like this better then my old one.

"And Gryffindor wins!" Oliver Smith screamed just as Lily Potter caught the snitch, her face beaming with happiness. The crowed began roaring with might as Gryffindor came to claim their win, the team patted each other's backs, the Slytherins sulking, and cursing under their breath. Lucky for the win, the sky was dressed in baby blue, with clouds of all shapes pinned on to its jacket, making the world seem so much better.

" Nice catch sis, you did it! " her brother Albus patted her back, causing her to flinch a little. "Wait till Dad, Mom, and James here about this!" he finished, running to see his other teammates. Not only did she win the first game of the season, she became Scorpious' girlfriend, and of course a prefect. So things seemed to measure up perfectly for young Lily and she had a right to be happy. Team Mates and classmates all came over to pat lily on the back, or just say some kind words, she just waved back or said thank you. She had to tell her brother the good news, that she won, becoming a prefect, and well maybe not having a boyfriend…Knowing James he'd probably come to Hogwarts and teach Scor a lesson. Anyway, She began to walk back to the castle for dinner, some sausage would be nice she thought to her self as she walked up from the quidditch pitch.

"Hey potter" a familiar voice caught Lily's attention, causing her heart to skip a beat or two. This wasn't just any voice, It was Scorpious', Scorpious Malfoy.

** "**Nice game, you did amazing" he began to jog to Lily's attention.

His hands were tucked in his Gryffindor jacket, his blonde hair sparkled in the air. As for his eyes…well his eyes were Lily's favorite, those dark grey eyes, glistening in the sun just above them

" Thank you Scor. and I could've done better, if dad was here, he wou-"

Suddenly lily had lost her voice, her lips tucked under Scorpious' soft warm lips. His hands wrapped around Her waist, their bodies intertwined. Before, winning the first game of the Season had made her the happiest in days, but if she didn't know she'd run into him, she'd have to say this was the best moment. Although this was only her second kiss with him, the feeling of his skin brushing against hers felt as if a big blanket had wrapped around her. The warmth of his breath made Lily giggle, Squirm with happiness like this moment could never end. But of course, moments like this cant last forever. She needed to eat, get some sleep, and do her Divination homework. She couldn't help but think what Hugo was doing in the great hall, waiting for her to come and do the homework. Lily finally had the urge to break away, her lips grew cold suddenly after his lips had extracted. She paused, looking at his dark grey eyes, which were locked into hers

I got to go, Eat some dinner, and finish my homework with Hugo, he's been waiting for a while now" lily sniffled at the cold air blowing around her. " but ill see you in the common room before bed, okay?"

" Yeah, you should get some food, I cant have you starving now, can I?" he said grabbing her hand which was now starting to freeze, from taking her gloves off. " Here, you can have my jacket, I'm not that cold anyway" he yawned.

"Oh, Scor your great but it's ok I'm fine, don't worry about a thing" she said winking. The two gathered hand in hand finally reaching the courtyard, their breath traveling in the cold air. Scorpious Leaned in, giving Lily a quick peck on the lips, leaving her speechless till she got to the great hall.

" SEE YOU LATER BABY". he yelled, trying to make sure she heard him over the crowed of students walking inside. Lily finally turned around, her long red hair fell over her shoulder, she waved back, her smile causing Scorpious to get a smile out of him self. She went inside, her heart racing faster then ever.

Dinner had went bye smoothly She finally found Hugo sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Roxanne and Al. They seemed to be enjoying their food, laughing and talking in between bites, this day couldn't get any better she thought as she sad down next to Hugo. Her plate was already made, the food making her mouth water. Just as she got her bite of Mashed potatoes and sausage, Hugo managed to get her attention

" wow great game today Lily, it was pretty amazing you know, you winning the first game..beating those slytherins, that'll make my dad and your dad proud" he said after swallowing a huge piece of Sausage.

" Yeah thanks, I'm thinking about letting my dad know, tonight"

" Great, now any who, we have to get our divination homework done, or Firenze will kill us." He said as he shoved a mouth full of potatoes in his mouth

"Well come on, what are you waiting for lils, eat up! Come on!

Lily had only had a little time to finish her food and she enjoyed e every last minute of it. The Warmth of mashed potatoes cut down to her Famished stomach, the burn seem to please the stomach that was once cold.

" okay, okay, I'm ready, lets go!" she swallowed her last piece of sausage and washed it down with some water. She picked up her bag and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Lily whispered as she got to the fat lady

"You may enter" the fat lady smiled.

Lily and Hugo ran upstairs to their dorm rooms, changed back into their school robes and went straight to the fire where they planned to study.

"Rose will kill us when she finds out were not done with this " Hugo hissed at lily who seemed to be more focused on her dreams more then her divination homework. " Lily! Come on, we need to get this done, stop dreaming unless you want detention!" Hugo was now on the edge of his seat, his hands got clammy waiting for Lily to step out of dream land.

"Uh right…. Sorry Hugo. Yeah where were we?" she yawned looking down at her sheet, her quill trying from not working.

At least an hour had passed and the two had finally finished their work with the help of Rose. Lily was too tired to stay up with her brother and cousins but, She had to see Scor. She took her papers, stuffed them in her bag and put it on the edge of the arm chair, on the floor.

"So, Saturday tomorrow, the lake, giant squid?" Al beamed at his fellow cousins, his eyes wondering to the fire.

"Deff Al! uh say after lunch? Err.. I've got to do something" Hugo said Shrouding his shoulders. Everyone seem to take their eyes all from the warm fire to the bashful Hugo.

" And where do you think your going Hugo? Rose asked, emphysising on the word your.

"Well, that's clearly not your business sister, or I would've mentioned it just minutes ago". Hugo snapped back, turning his head toward the stairs. " I'm off to bed, err good night guys" As Hugo walked up to the common room, Al had thought the same thing, his eyes bunged a couple of times, causing him to sway into Lily's arm chair

" Hey!, you clutz!" she giggled, kicking her brother playfully.

"Tell me about it lis. Good night to you too, get some sleep and be careful." Giggling with his sister he leaned down kissing his sister good night on the cheek, then ran up the stairs to go to bed.

"Good night Al" Everyone said falling asleep themselves.

The common room was still pretty full, it was only 9:00 but the celebration seemed to keep most of the room up, still gaping at lily with glee. The common room door finally opened, causing Lily to turn around. Scorpious walked in, his eyes fell straight to Lily, he smiled as he walked over.

"Okay, so is that what Al was saying you know , when he said 'be careful' " Rose whispered, making quotations around 'be careful'

"Yeah, Al is kinda …Well he….he doesn't like the idea of his best friend going out with his sister. It makes him feel akward I think" Lily whispered back before Anyone could hear her. She knew Al was right, she new her uncle felt the same way about her mother dating her father, but Lily couldn't help but be mad at Al's sense of protection, he seemed to date anyone he wanted without Lily stepping on his parade.

"Well of course he'd feel awkward. Though I wouldn't take it personally, when Oliver Smith asked me out a year ago, my brother and father literally threw a fit, appearently my father had not liked him". She began to get up, her voice lowering " But Lily, be careful, and we'll talk tomorrow, All about this. Love you cuz." She walked over to Oliver who was sitting with Harry Longbottom who were playing gobstones with some first years.

Suddenly a wave of butterflies erupted in Lily's stomach as he drew closer, her cheeks began to puff with a light shade of pink, her lips quivering.

"Well hello gorgeous" he whispered into her ear as he walked to her seat.

"I've missed you, how was your studying?" He leaned in a little closer, his breath tickled LiIy's cheek.

"It was …okay I guess, Rose helped us, we were basically at worlds end.." Lily began to laugh, her laughter seemed to stop just as Scorpious kissed her, a strong kiss it was, better then before. Students around the room began to whoo and hoot, supporting the love for the two, which caused Rose on the other hand to sink farther into her seat thinking … what is my cousin doing. Any way The rest of the night was a walk in the park, the two talked and talked, snuggled till each other's hearts were sewed together. A kiss or two only took place, which gave Lily the hope he didn't just want a good shag, and they wouldn't well..snog each other all the time…she wanted a boyfriend she could trust, love, and also at some time in life, shag. Finally Lily had the thought of her bed, the warm sheets soothing her cold body, the two squirmed to get up, the bones in her body began to ache as she stretched.

"Well, good night Lils." he kissed her softly on the cheek, her body once again flowed with Butterflies.

"Good night Scor, see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" he smiled, walking towards the boys dorm.

Lily quickly grabbed her bag her sweater and ran up the stairs and down the hall. The dorm to her surprise was up, and ready to hear about her talk about her bye the fire 'date' with Scor. Though Lily wasn't hesistant to talk about Scorpious, it made her happy, and happy is what she wanted to be, weather anyone liked it or not.

Lily had told the girls of her encounter earlier with her boyfriend of week, the smiled and giggles that came out of the girls mouths lightened her up even more, this year couldn't have been better she thought as she jumped into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2: People change, so do hearts

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! JK ROWLING DOES :]

Lily woke up feeling worse then the time her brother put puking pastels in her Christmas stocking. A headache, aching more then her bones did last night, was creeping to her brain the more she moved around in her bed. The moment she had open the drapes in her four poster bed, the sun shot through the window and on to her pajamas. Rose was up just minutes after her hair expanded from all sides of her head, her eyes half opened half close. None of the others girls were up that moment so Lily had decided to head down to the common room with rose, hoping to get a quick seat by the window.

"Well we're the first ones up…again" Rose yawned as she rolled up her pajamas sleeves. She had just took out her book she had been reading ever since they got on the express to Hogwarts. "I cant wait till Oliver comes down, We're going on a romantic walk today, probably just around school though. You know Lils" She said putting her book down on her lap, her eyes wide open with glee "How about me you and our boyfriends go on a double date, it would be great and the boys will get to know each other more. They wont be able to fight with each other because they'll be with their girlfriends. The last thing they want to do is act like gits in front of us." Lily had caught on to her conversation just as she said double date, perhaps it seemed like a great idea, two cousins with their boyfriends, just enjoying a day's walk at school.

"It sounds pretty enjoyable but ill have to ask Scor, he kinda wanted us just to spend time toge-"

"Good morning girls!" Al beamed at his cousin and sister, he two seemed half awake, his hair also disorganized. "Up early again I see? Well if you don't mind I'm going to sit here and wait till your ready to go down. The two girls looked at him monotonously as he sat down on the floor. He reached out into his pocket and grabbed a piece a parchment and tapped his wand on its opening.

"Al, where did you get that? Isn't that uh dads?" Lily said with concern. So yes of course this was her fathers possession, which he clearly kept from her reach from when she was younger. Her father had said it was a map of Hogwarts, which shockingly showed where a student or teacher was doing at the moment. Al looked up from the map with a smile showing that he didn't get permission from Dad.

It's okay Lily, I'm not going to loose it. James had it, you know his 7th year, he said dad just left it out on the kitchen table, he just took it. Anyway he said I needed it…but don't go telling dad. Lily had the slightest urge to tell her father, she planned on righting to him that morning anyway, he seemed right since she hadn't talked to him ever since first day of term. As Lily went back up to her trunk to collect parchment and a quill, she started to hear the other girls in the room get up, Fiona Spinnet was one of the first.

"Hey Lily, up early again. Got a date with Scor?" she asked giggling into her pillow. Lily laughed, rolled her eyes and opened her trunk. She quickly grabbed what she needed said good morning to the girls and head' back to the common room, where Al was consuming on who was walking around the school now.

"Wow! Slughorn is stealing from Professor Longbottom!" he smiled as he jumped from the chair to Lily's feet. "This is just great. Its like just a way to snitch on someone, you know?"

"Yeah that's er great Al." lily flouted at her brother. He quickly turned back around, his face falling to a gloomy look. Though his smile didn't hide for long.

"Oy, look who it is! What's up Scorpius" Al said , waving at his mate.

"Everything's swell mate, just about to go down for breakfast. I hear there's a date with the giant squid today?" he laughed, sitting beside Al. Why was he ignoring Lily? Why didn't he just come up to her and kiss her, like they did in the stories. Though she had realized that her life wasn't some story, she lived in reality where things wouldn't happen the way she wanted them too. She shrugged at the idea of Scor ignoring her, made her way back to the window where she was not too long ago. She finally took the time to write her letter. Her first letter was for James, who was now in auror training.

Dear James,

I hope all is well with your auror training, and dad and Kingsley are treating you well. Is it as hard as they say? Did you meet any nice men? Catch any dark wizards? Well I don't know if there wouldn't be any left, it seems as dad had gotten the really bad guys. Anywho I have not seen you since June, you've been at Teddy's house for awhile now probably enjoying the time of your life. Tell the crew I said hello. There are 3 things I've been waiting to tell you! I became a prefect! (go ahead laugh like uncle George did) Though its pretty fun, you know giving out warnings to uneasy first years and Al with his pettiness towards Joseph Zabini. We even get our own little compartment on the train, its pretty cool I guess. Yesterday was the first game of the season! I finally made seeker this year since you left last term. Though I still enjoy playing chaser. We won the first game of the season though! It was amazing. I've never been so proud! Well, that's all I have to share to you, though I hope everything is going well at the ministry, let me know! I love you so much and miss your jokes!

LOVE,

Lily

P.S: You gave your brother that Map! Dad is going to kill you!

Lily smiled as she finished her letter to James, It felt good to get some word from the ministry and how her big brother was doing. Next she was on her letter to Mum.

Dear Mum,

I have not been able to send a letter first day back at term, but I've finally found the time to send you a quick note. Its been a great year so far, being a prefect isn't as bad as it sounds, I get to boss Al around. Quidditch tryouts seem to be a piece of cake for me. I'm officially Gryffindor's seeker! Caught the position before Maria Wood could even get on her broomstick! Anywho, Scor finally asked me out ! Al pretty much flipped! Yesterday we kissed for the second time ever, he offered me his sweater but I said no, I'm guessing I should have? I miss you so much mum, I cant wait to see you in December, I'm planning on getting everyone presents at Hogsmeade's next trip. I'm about to go down to breakfast, so tell daddy I said Hi and that I miss him.

LOVE,

Lily 3

Lily rolled up both pieces of parchment and went over to her owl Holly, who was sitting on the window, pecking at her talons. She hooted softly has lily patted her grey fur, attaching the parchment to her leg.

"To home Holly, and be back in two days the latest." she winked at her owl as she opened the window, allowing her to go out. The wings on her body fluttered into the fall crisped air, hooting in the background. By now, the Gryffindor common room was filled with fellow classmates, making their way to the great hall for some breakfast, Lily's stomached growled which made her laugh.

The great hall had seemed to raise her spirits, not one sad face had been excused, the laughing of students filled the great hall while they ate their eggs and Bacon. Lily was just about to grab some bacon when Scorpius popped from out of nowhere, and tossed each leg over the bench sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Good morning Lily" he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her not so hungry anymore stomach, she giggled and went back to her food

"I-uh- Scor your not going to see the giant squid today, are you?" She asked hoping it wasn't what she was thinking she wanted to spend time with him, just him not some giant sea creature splashing its arms in the water. She stared deeply at her sausage, scraping her fork around it. "So?" she asked again, this time looking at him. He grinned took a sip of his pumpkin juice and smacked his lips

"Er, well Al said he wanted to uh hangout today, I- you should come with us" he said taking a handful of bacon on to his plate. Was Scor serious? Was he taking her brother over her, it didn't seem right in Lily's head she suddenly raged with anger which was now creating dark red patches on her cheeks. She swung her legs around the bench and moved over to the Ravenclaw table, who seemed please to have a potter joining them

"Hey Lils, what brings you hear?" a 6th year Maggie Chang squealed over the loud hall.

"Ugh, I don't know Mags, Scor hes just- I – HE CHOOSES MY BROTHER OVER HIS GIRLFRIEND" Lily began to shout, she was now standing, her arms stretched out on each side of her hips, her mouth quivering. By now, the great hall was dead silent, their eyes locked on her out rage, she gulped hard, sat back down and put her head down on the table. Maggie leaned over so her nose was right by Lily's fore head, she giggled and tried to Lift Lily's head back up.

"Well, if you ask me" she said cocking her head to the side. Three other Ravenclaws, were looking over them, their faces in awe "Lily, he's a Malfoy! He's such a git I'm telling you, he's in my year, his ego seems to grow each year. He's so not worth it! Though, I heard " she was now lowering her head, leaning in with her hand pressed to her cheek. Lily decided to lean in, assuming that no one else should hear. "Hayden Mclaggen's fancies you, he says so every potions class." Maggie was now giggling, the group of girls including Lily twisted their necks to the Gryffindor table where Hayden was talking with his friends, a big smile melting in the crowed with everyone else's.

"And guess what, he's so cute! And he's FAR from his father." The other girls began to giggle, trying not to catch Hayden's attention- or his friends. Lily couldn't help but blush, Hayden was not ugly and conceited as Scorpius was. Though Lily had been madly in love with Scor for 4 years now, spending everyday dreaming about kissing him up in the astronomy tower, going on Hogsmeade trips hand in hand, she had finally stepped out of her own body, began to realize maybe Scor wasn't worth it. She shrugged got up and went to the lake to do her hw. Lucky for Lily, the weather was crisped and fair, the sun was shining down on her fiery red hair, which was blowing in her face. So there was a couple of things she needed to think over for today, and how uncomfortable and irritating it was, things had to be done.

Lily's POV

Out of all these years of waiting and dreaming for this year to come true, I'm already on the verge of regretting this. So yeah, Scor had finally stood up to me, asked me out (causing my brother to have a hear attack) kissed me twice with the most amazing lips in the world, and offered me his jacket.

As I thought everything would get better between me and Scor, things just seemed walk backwards then rather forwards, Scorpius had ignored me in the morning, chose my brother over me and …wait why am I just blabbing on about this? I've got homework, loads of homework that just seems to grow every second, rose isn't around to help, Hugo is off doing something James doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore, and Al, well Al is too busy playing around with Scor. This had to be the first time I've ever felt lonely and isolated, and as about now, I was desperate for anything, really.

After about an hour finishing my Defense against the dark arts essay, it seemed a bit of luck had slipped into me causing me so crack a little smile. Hayden Mclaggen was on his way walking towards the tree I used to sit at, walking with a couple of his friends, his smile bigger then anything.

"Hey Potter" he said, his cheeks starting to blush "Er, what are you doing? I mean I was wondering if you er- Wa-"

"Yes, why not Hayden, I'd love to hangout with you, only you" I began to wink as I put my books away. As bad as it was starting to sound, I had the greatest idea ever, and if you didn't get what I was about to do, well, you'd have to be as stupid as my uncle Dudley. Well anyway, I got up with the help of Hayden, (boy was his arms strapping) smiled as big as I could, and grabbed his not so sweaty hands.

"Wow Lily, I thought it would be really hard to ask you out, you know like you're so pretty and smart." He said staring into my eyes, smiling.

"Oh, well Hayden, people change, trust me" I said trying to settle on the fact, if people had changed (including Scorpius) then it was time I, Lily Luna Potter made a few alterations, it wouldn't hurt, right?

Lily and Hayden had seemed to be walking for 15 minutes, talking about all sorts of things, laughing about teachers or just venting. Lily had never felt so evil- yet herself in such a long time, Hayden was far from different then Scor, which gave Lily the impression she didn't need to push to perfection. Suddenly out of nowhere She decided to push away everything she had thought of making Scor jealous, if he wasn't going to be her one and only, and Hayden was just trying to be the young lad he was, it wouldn't be such a struggle for Lily to like someone new-After all its been what, 4 years?.

The two had finally arrived to their destination, a rock about the size of the two of them sat slanted on a patch of grass down by the lake. It was tall enough for someone to sit against (with out anyone seeing your head) and wide enough so you could just snuggle in the middle with Someone special and no-one could see anything but the rock. Lily began to smile at Hayden as she conducted him towards the rock, Hayden seem to get the drift and pulled out a blanket.( he must've had the idea of snuggling with thee lily potter, somewhere secretive or just 'romantic'. Lily began to giggle at this, thinking it was cute and romantic for Hayden to just 'know' he was going to do something with Lily, as on the other hand Scor had no intentions on making Lily feel this way, he just-well knew any girl would take a chance. They threw the blanket on the floor, put their books down and sat Indian style on the worm pull over.

"Lily" Hayden squeaked, his hands tucked in his pockets" I don't know- well I know your going out with Scorpius. B-but I-I honestly t-think he's u-using you" he began to stutter, his eyes shut tight. Lily had seemed to jolt at this assumption, and for the record she was obviously blinded by the terrible things Scor could do. She shrugged made a soft squeak and looked at the castle. The breeze began to kick up, plenty of Kids began to chase after their scrolls of parchment causing them to run inside. Though, Lily and Hayden were still Snuggled behind the rock, Laughing till they were crying. As tears began to roll down Lily's cheeks Hayden Had managed to wipe them away with his finger, which suddenly cupped her small cheeks. He stared into her deep hazel eyes, leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Pulling away slowly he looked towards the lake

"I've been waiting do that for a long time" he said, trying to lean in for another kiss, his shyness no longer showing. Lily smiled faintly, guilt rose up into her lungs.

"Wow, I-well I had no idea Hayden" Lily Giggled, wiping off the remaining tears.

"I had no idea either" a boys voiced hissed at the two, Lily spun around finding Scorpius Standing his arms crossed. A minute tear fell down his cheek, Lily sat in guilt and anger, as things began to crumble around her.


	3. Chapter 3:Christmas with the Potter's

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, JK ROWLING DOES! :]

**well i dont know if i actually like this chapter, seems a little eh. Some letters such as its and lets i know there should be ' but my word isn't letting me put them in for now for all of the words... weird.. Read and review! :] **

A month flew by and Lily still found her self questioning about the breakup she had with Scorpius. Yes, she let Hayden McLaggen kiss her, and yes she did enjoy it -but Scorpius was no flower to Lily either, it was too much for Lily to see her brother chilling with her supposed to be boyfriend but seeing him snogg Betsy Zabini was too far. She spent half of her days after class sulking in the bathroom, or playing chess with Hugo (which sadly she lost every time.) Scorpius had seem to take it a different way, there was no crying in the boys bathroom or playing gobstones with Oliver and Harry- he found other girls to 'cry' on. It was the night before holidays, Lily was once again packing up for Christmas, sulking constantly. Rose, Mary, and Gertrude Li were standing around Lily's bed, their faces puzzled.

"Lily, I hate to be rude and all" Gertrude Li a fellow Gryffindor said, sniffling "but, don't you think Scorpius is well over you? Come on I mean, there are so many guys that want to be with you and ye-"

"OUT!" Lily screamed, anger building up every time she heard the name Scorpius. Gertrude looked up from the ground squeaked and walked out, mumbling something Lily couldn't make out. Mary soon followed after, not wanting to say something rude just like Gertrude. Rose on the other hand was sitting on the edge of Lily's bed, arms crossed looking down at Lily's dad's old trunk.

"Look, I know that –Well- I don't know" she Shrugged as Lily went to grab a picture of her and her brothers and put it safely under her sweaters. "It sucks that I have to go to Australia this year, but mum and dad really wanted to see those animals that jump up and down and have pouches in their stomachs. Plus, mum says her parents are resided there- but I've got no clue." Rose sighed. "Every time she talks about her parents, she always tells me to go in the other room, its quite annoying." This year, had to be the first year the Weasley's and the potters were not celebrating Christmas together. Nor would there be a full house of red heads. Lily Sunk her head into her pillow and began to whine- things Were getting worse by the minute, Rose wasn't going to be with Lily during the holidays to talk about girl things. Hugo also wasn't going to be there to Make Lily laugh while they did Divination homework. Roxanne who was staying with her mom, dad, and brother were also not attending the holidays like they always did. She Shivered with Sadness at the thought of everyone not being together during the holidays. To top it all of it was just going to be her family and the Malfoys, all under one roof, eating Christmas Dinner.

CHRISTMAS EVE

The Potter household was decorated in a assortment with all kinds of Christmas decorations- from wizarding pictures and Banners to unique muggle lights and shiny balls that hang on your Christmas tree. Music was being played in almost every room of the house, upstairs downstairs, you name it. James had finally come home at around 7:00 pm juggling a couple of wrapped presents in his arms. Harry quickly came over to him, helping him put them under the tree.

"There's my Lilypad!" James shouted as he took his jacket off and put it on the hook. "I've missed you so much!" he opened his arms allowing Lily to run into them. James was her favorite brother, and best of friends. She hugged him tightly her hair touching his soft lips- he was freezing cold and he smelled of almond cookies.

"Your so cold Jamsey" Lily laughed shivering as she broke apart from her brother. "Come in the Living room, the fires on and everything.

"Lily, I think your brother needs some rest. He's been at work all day" Her father said soothingly patting his daughters back. James smiled down at his sister who was just up to his shoulders, he grabbed the tip of her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be down in an hour or so." he laughed "hey, why don't you join me? Tell me about school so far."

The two quickly ran up the stairs, trying to push each other to see who would get to James' room first.

Scorpius's POV

"Dad, we got to be at the Potter's in 10 minutes-lets go!" I yelled from down the stairs. Mom was next to me pulling on a jacket, which meant for me to put one on too.

"Mum, were using the floo network, I don't need a jacket" I hissed as she handed me my jacket.

"Scor honey, I understand that clearly- but the Potters have some Muggle visitors tonight, who some of them have no clue of any of us being wizards. Draco! Come on dear, were going to be late!" My mom began to yell at my father who was striding down the stairs, his pointy chin clean and shaved. The three of us quickly went to the fireplace, grabbed some flew powder and arrived at the Potters fire place not long after. The house smelled of Christmas delight the minute I stepped foot in their living room. Al was sitting on the couch watching some muggle tv with their dog padfoot lying at his feet. By the kitchen I heard Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter talking under their breaths, they finally arrived in after they heard the dog barking.

"Scor! What's up mate." Al beamed at me as he clapped my back, making me wince.  
>"Swell, I guess-uh, where's Lily?" I asked trying to sound as casual as ever. I hadn't talked to Lily in a month. As much as I didn't want to be here to watch Lily give me death glares in between passing the salt or pepper, I wanted to see Lily, smile at her and tell her how much I loved her. I gulped as Al began to laugh, he looked up at me laughed some more and brought me into the foyer where his parents were standing.<p>

"Scorpius dear, it's so nice to see you! You've must've grown a foot since I last seen you" Ginny said as she hugged me. She was wearing an apron that said Mrs. Potter with a heart that lit up every second. Her red hair was tied in a bow and she was wearing a blue dress that matched her husband's shirt.

"Oh its great to see you Mrs. Potter and I'm not too sure, I might have grown a foot." I began to laugh trying to catch on with her conversation.

"Draco! Scorpius and ahh, you must be Astoria?" Harry said clapping his hands together, he shook all of are hands and went to talk to my father, who went to go inside Harry's office. My mother quickly followed Mrs. Potter into the kitchen, where they began to talk about Pumpkin Juice.

On the other hand, Lily and her brother were upstairs lying down together on James' bed, laughing about his day at work. She sighed deeply as she rested her hair on her brother's chest and curled her self into a ball. The room was dark but Lily knew every detail in the room, The maroon and gold wallpaper wrapped around the walls with pictures of family and quidditch players. The ceiling had been charmed with pictures of his friends at Hogwarts. His drawers were filled with books and papers from work, his closet decorated with his quidditch uniform. His broom was standing slightly against the closet, his wand on a stand his father had made him years before. Lily was finally back at home where she wanted to be, where her family needed her the most. She didn't the slightest idea that Scorpius was downstairs with Al, probably talking about the new girl he was with. To her surprise, her brother had known about what happened with her and Scorpius, and Hayden kissing her. He began to laugh as he stroke the top of her head.

"You really love him, don't you Lils." He said, picking his head up. Lily began to gulp, she got up, and rested her head on her palm.

"Yeah, I really do. I messed up everything James! I'm such a git, I lost everything I had, and it's all my fault!" She was on the verge of tears, her body began to burn, her lips dragging into a puss. Lily began to cry as she thought about Scorpius, about how much she seemed to loose ever since her kiss with Hayden. Which clearly meant nothing to her as much as Scor's did.

"Lily, come here" James cupped her head and pulled her into a hug and began to whisper. "Things have a way of working out little sister. I know for a fact that he loves you so much. What boy wouldn't dream about being with a young lady like you! You're kind, smart, pretty and insightful. If he cant accept that- or that's not the kind of girl he's searching for then he's one less guy that gets to be with a girl like you" Lily began to cry more at the way her brother was comforting her, if only Scorpius had done the same, things would be back to par. She began to shake her head, as she fell back into his chest.

James began to sigh as he lifted her chin up. "Don't cry beautiful girl, your tears will wipe all your beauty away. Be strong, and you'll see that there is someone out there that is dying to be with you. Now, why don't you say we go down stairs and stay with the family, its 8 now, dinners Probably on the table." He winked at his baby sister and picked her up into a piggyback ride. Lily began to squeal as he playfully threw her around.

"James!" she continued to laugh

"Okay, okay sorry Sis" he laughed back and brought her back to her feet. As the two began to run down the stairs, the dinner was served.

The moment Lily had got into the main foyer, Scorpius' had just met up with her. His hair topppled over his grey eyes, his hands lingering by his hips. He shot a quick smile as Lily tried to make her way through-which he didn't allow.

"Wait" he said, grasping Lily's arm, causing her to pull away. "Can-can we talk please Lily. Just for a minute." Lily's heart hopped down to her knee's as Scorpius looked into her dampen hazel eyes. His arm was wrapped around her waist just as she wobbled, she nodded to his request and they toddled to the living room.

"Um, you can sit down Scor" Lily spoke, trying not to cry.

"Thanks, Lily. Listen….about this month-something-well everything had just went down hill, I completely disregarded your attention in the times you needed me the most..." he took a deep breath, sat on the backside of the sofa, his legs shaking.

"No, Scor its all my fault-I shouldn't have been with Hayden, but I was just so jealous that you didn't want to spend the week together, and –and – well I don't know I'm so-sorry I-" tears fell down her cheeks and on to the couch, her arms were wrapped around a pillow, as she buried her face into it. The room was all quiet except for Lily's sniffles. Just as she began to get up- a soft force grabbed on to her hips, her heart beating as fast as ever- twirled around and found her lips caressed into Scorpius'. The two leisurely began to fall onto each other, their hearts sewn together once more. A gentle whisper tickled Lily's right ear, her cheeks red as ever.

"I love you Lily Potter" the whisper spoke as it embraced his one and only, kissing her soft neck.

"I love you to Scorpius Malfoy" Lily whispered back.

The doorbell rang just as Scorpius cupped Lily's cheeks, panting, the two shot up from the couch and Lily fixed her hair. The two flashed a quick smile and grabbed each other's hands. The dinner table was probably the 2nd best thing next to her re connection with Scorpius, she sat next to James and across from Scorpius. Her father was on the other side of her and smiling and trying to get Al to shut up.

"AH! Mrs. and Mr. Reenie" her mother bellowed from the doorway. Lily heard a bunch of feet come in suddenly, chattering their teeth from the cold.

"T-thanks Mrs. P-potter, its b-been a-an honor" Mrs. Reenie whispered shaking in the doorway.

"Mrs. Potter" her husband said respectfully, tipping the side of his hat

Not long after a little girl about 7 or 8 popped her head inside, her hat so low her nose was the only thing visible.

"AnaMarie" the young girls mother said, leaning down to her level. "Why don't you say hello to Mrs. Potter! She was very kind to invite us to an early dinner before their party" Ginny smiled as she shook the young girls mitten hand, and grabbed her and her parent's jackets. Meanwhile, while the Reenie's were getting the tour of the house- and where Ginny was putting their jackets, Al began to crack up causing harry to almost threatened him with magic.

It was Now 8:45, and dessert had just finished. The doorbell kept on ringing every few seconds and families flew in one by one with presents-food-or just happy faces. The living room was now filled with All sorts of people, some teenage kids sat with their parents as Lily and the rest of the family went outside, laughing about dinner and how their father managed to dis .

"Dad's so Bad-ass" James yelled so loud, the owls in the shed started to hoot.

"Shut it you nasty Birds" Lily screamed rolling her eyes.

The sky was a sporting a dark blue coat as stars were plastered all around it. The moon shined down on the kids as they made their way to the hangout room, the quidditch pitch was charmed so no muggle's couldnt see it- though no one wanted to make any risks. Al, Scor, Lily, and James all sat around the big sofa, throwing on blankets. Their cousin Vernon had went home, due too another party to attend to. Lily yawned and dropped her head onto Scorpius' shoulder, smiling. Everything once again had started to come back into place, Lily was back with her boyfriend and right now, that's what all seemed to matter.

"Wow, such love birds you are" Al stuck his tongue out making a gagging sound. "Come on James, Lets play some quidditch.

"Al, Remember what dad said, no quidditch!" he said getting up to stop Al from going to the broom cupboard. "We'll play tomorrow"

"What? Why! Come on Jay, let's play, h-how about I side along apparate with you, to the Weasley's. They like live in the middle of nowhere and they've got their own quidditch pitch." He whined in a quite voice. James sighed, looking at his brothers "puppy Eyes" attempt, laughed and went inside to ask dad. The two brothers turned around before leaving Lily and Scorpius, who were now wrapping their arms around each other

"You've got one more chance mate" James hissed, looking serious

"Yeah, blow it, we'll have to say sorry to you while your in Saint Mungo's" Al finished, laughing. "see yah mate, let me know what happens" he winked

"Bye sis, Scorpius" the two brothers waved goodbye and headed toward the house. The moon was still shining down on the hangout house- the crickets began to chirp in between kisses. Lily wasn't ready to end this moment, her hair was intertwined to Scor's fingers, her hands propped against his chest. The two began to giggle, smiling bigger then ever, Lily had done the unthinkable, she began to unzip his jacket, as Scor did to hers, they stared into each others eyes for permission. Scors hands slowly ran down Lily's back to her lower end, Lily quickly jumped as he massaged her back, kissing her soft lips. Lily had never been this far with a guy in her life, her heart was beating, her body sweating, she had to make a move she thought. She slowly took her grasped off around scors chest and down to his belly button, Lily had no idea how fit he was, to this Lily had went lower, and lower till she stopped.

"Whats wrong Lilybear?" he whispered pulling back to see her face.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry i-well- I'm a virgin Scor" she whispered back, biting her lip. She was afraid Scorpius would start to laugh, or leave her, but to her surprise he cupped her chin and said

"Me too"


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does :]

Chapter 4

Lily's Pov

10 minutes had gone by and I had already managed to take Scorpius' shirt off. His tone body was warm and solid, his arms strapping and vigorous. I couldn't help but smile as he slowly took my shirt off, the nerves in my body began to kick up, my heart racing. As I had already told you, this had been the farthest I've gone with a guy, I'm pretty sure I'm doing ok, and Scorpius sure wasn't complaining. I let him fully take my shirt off, my bra exposed to his eyes. I'm sure he liked it very much, but I cant lie- I was very happy my self. In all these years I hadn't thought I could get this close with Scorpius. He was and will always be my brother's best friend, and dating your brother's best friend well seemed odd. But when your in the moment, and the love of your life is groping your breasts you don't take a minute to tell him this is wrong, even if you want to so badly. Ill tell you the rest, but not so detailed, as it is this business should be done in private.

"Wow" he said, his face getting red by the minute

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he said, continuing his monkey business. I could honestly tell you everything had seemed well, and right. As about now, he was down to his boxers and he managed to take my skirt off. So yes, I was in my underwear no more then he was. And yes, I was half naked in my hangout room behind my house, where are parents were not knowing a single thing of our naughty habits. And most certainly of all- my brothers could apperate right in the middle of this- thinking about pulling Scor's head of. I'm definitely going to shrug all this off, you can't honestly play quidditch for ten minutes if you're a Potter. Wow, I've never felt this good in my life, really no joke. I'm sure I should stop him from touching me any more but you just cant help it. Ok, that's it. He's done.

"Um, Scor"

"Yes?"

"I think, well we should stop. It's not right and our parents are Literally right across the yard and my brothers could possibly be on their way back." I'm literally over doing this.

"Uh, right. Yeah, here you can like put your stuff on over here" Oh no, he's got that ' I didn't get laid tonight" look on his face. Ok wow, I'm biting my lip now, and shaking my head. Ok stop Lily, get dressed and tell Scor how it is. I'm certainly no doll you can just "play" with.

" I'm Sorry Scor, it's just too soon." He's smiling, wait what? How is he smiling?

"Its ok baby, I completely understand. Its getting kind of cold anyway lets get you inside." He said, passing me my jacket. We just left the hangout house, he's holding my hand and I'm smiling, he's smiling and there's Christmas music in our house. Everyone's happy.

Scorpius and I walked inside the house, taking in the smell of cookies and milk. I don't know about you but I'm really hungry, I could definetly go for some cookies and milk, but then again I don't wanna get fat, Well honestly who cares?. My mom actually made these cookies without magic and I'm telling you not because she's my mom but I'm not going to lie. These cookies are mean cookies, especially with milk. I took about 5 of them, a glass of milk and made my way to the sunroom. Every chair was pretty much full except one chair, well more like padfoot's bed. Scor didn't really mind sitting on his bed, nor did he mind getting his butt decorated with dog hair. He smiled like he always does, sat in Indian style and let me sit right in the middle. These cookies are really good, I can't stop eating them and the people around me are probably wondering who I am, why I'm sitting in my dogs bed and eating like a cow.

"You must be Lily?" a blonde middle age woman stretched her hand out to me, smiling.

"Yes, its very nice to meet you. I hope your enjoying this party." I'm trying to sound really nice. I think she's catching on.

"Oh, yes its great! I'm Mrs. Poppy by the way. You can call me Anne though" she smiled as she fixed her glasses. I'm guessing she does the Garden club with my mom, or just is around the neighborhood.

"Oh, Alright Anne"

"This is my daughter May. I hope you don't mind if she hangs out with you and your friend." Well I hate to say she's quite the looker. She just came over here with a plate of oatmeal cookies, giving me a dark stare. Scorpius isn't paying attention to her, thank Merlin. Though, I'm surprised to know he's talking

"Oh, I'm her boyfriend Scorpius. "

"Oh, well its nice to meet you." She said smiling. Great, she's looking at her daughter, and her daughter is looking back. I don't really like this girl too much. I really hate to become jealous but it's not simple. I just got back with Scorpius. Give me a break.

"Some girlfriend you are" May said, laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"If I was with a boy like him, I'd have him sitting on a real chair. Not some dog bed. Honestly, you don't deserve him" She just flipped her blonde hair and smiled at Scorpius. That's so done. It's on.

"Oh, and where is your boyfriend right now?" I asked, getting up from the floor.

" I don't have one"

"exactly." I rolled my eyes at her, my nose lined up with her nose. She's breathing really heavy now, so I can tell I've gotten on her bad side. If she pushes me, I'll just punch her.

"Actually, I'm happy no matter how my girlfriend treats me, or where I sit. I rather sit on a harry dog bed then talk to a bitch like you." Scorpius said in the most firm voice ever. The smile on my face is really big right now, and Mrs. Poppy isn't too happy. I think I'm going to just go now, it is my house after all.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Poppy began to shriek. The whole sunroom was quiet now. Including the two grown men who wouldn't shut up.

"I'm sorry Anne, but here in my house, you don't talk down to a Potter" I spat at the tea she was holding, grabbed Scorpius' arm and ran out. Were laughing now. Scor is kissing me and Anne and May are leaving the house.

"Amazing" Scor began to kiss me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you. And I'm really sorry you had to sit on that dog bed.

"Its okay" he kissed my cookie crumpled lips and licked his lips

"hmmm, oatmeal"

It was now 11:35, and James and Al just got back. Scorpius and Lily were sitting in her room watching tv.

"Hello lovers" James laughed as he walked to her bed.

"Hey James. How was the game?" Scor asked, lifting his head up to look at James. James put on a face of victory.

"Well, we just played Chaser and keeper. But I'll let you know I won fair and square. Al really needs your help Lily" he winked nudging Lily. "How was your snuggle fest." His face formed a teasing smile. Lily went red, just as Scorpius did, the two laughed and looked at each other.

"Fine"

"Okay, I'm going to go downstairs, Olive just arrived. Olive was James' girlfriend of 3 years. They met at Hogwarts. James really seems to like her, which makes Lily really happy. She giggled at her brother and pushed him softly.

"Hey!" he said putting his hands up

"Come on Jamiepoo, your girlfriend is waiting" Lily laughed. James quickly walked out, still laughing.

" Is Al still dating that 4th year? What's her name?" Lily asked as she started to change into her pajamas in her bathroom.

"Oh, Naomi?" he yelled softly just so she could hear him " Yeah, he is. She's in Albania now. says her uncle is there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's an interesting girl, though Al really fancies her- I guess that's enough for me". He said, smiling. Lily soon walked back inside her room, slipping the blanket her granny made when she was little over her and Scor's cold bodies. They kissed once. Or twice, ok three times. The ability of being with Scorpius made Lily's stomach burst with butterflies, like usual. Christmas morning had finally hit the clock. Friends from downstairs began to leave, and say goodbye to her parents. A few even walked in on Lily and Scor Snoging to say goodbye. Scorpius' parents had also made their way back home, knowing that he'd want to stay with his girlfriend and best mate. The two laid in Lily's bed the rest of the night, holding each other.

"This" Scor began to say, lifting Lily's chin "Is one of my favorite moments with you Lily Luna" he kissed her, A long kiss, the one where two shared the feeling of butterflies flapping through their stomachs.

"This" Lily whispered between the two, copying what he had just said. "Is one of my favorite moments with you Scorpius Hyperion" The lovebirds kissed and smiled for the next hour, soon they found them self's sleeping into the cold night, their bodies warm and bundled with love.

Lily had spent the last week before New Years at Scors house. Lily couldn't stop smiling every time she saw Scorpius, the touch of his body had made lily go crazy. And she liked that.

Lily's Pov

Today, was the first time me and Scor really had snoged. We found our self in his bedroom, making our way to his bed. It was really soft, and had a lot of Pillows. I asked him why there was so many and he told me "So me and that special person can be comfortable" I was really confused, so I asked

"Oh, who's that?" I really wasn't sure if it was me he was known to have many girlfriends. He really gave me this Scary/cute look and Lifted me up and onto the bed. I giggled a lot, and then he told me

"You, of course" he began to stroke my thigh which tickled. My hands ended up wrapping around his long neck, his face in my neck. I wonder what Al, James and Dad would think about this. I don't care, right now at least.

"You okay Lily?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're breathing really hard"

"Oh, right sorry"

"It's okay."

"Scor?"

"Lily?"

"You would never leave me right?"

"Never"

"Good."

That was probably the only conversation we had the whole time, I'm sure he didn't want to talk anymore, so I did my best not to make any small talk. I felt really weird just laying there like a dead fish, so I threw my legs around his waist and rolled on top of him. His grey eyes were falling into my trance, and his hands were grabbing my waist. LETS JUST SAY WE GOT TO THIRD BASE. And then his mom called his down for lunch, which was REALLY GOOD and I ate all of it. I don't think Scor liked his dish cause he fed it to his dog, and then smiled at me. Later that day we went our separate ways. Scor ended up going to get some food with Dad and Al and I was stuck with mum, we ended up going to Marks and Spencer. I really found this cute dress there, it was short black and had lace running own the sleeves. The bust was pretty low with lace. Mum kinda gave me a not sure look.

"Oh, Lily…I don't think so" she said, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" I said, I'm going to win this fight, hopefully

"Well, its short and the chest is absolutely non lady-like"

I put on this really good puss face on, which made her, change her mind a little.

"Okay. It's fine. But your father wont be to happy to see that dress. Its so short!" she began to look at the dress carefully. "Oh, and I'd like you so wear a black tank under it, no one is going to see your bra"

"Fine"

"Good"

We left after 5 minutes of arguing, the car right home was really silent, she then dropped me off at my muggle best friend Annie's house.

"Okay, have fun dear. Dad will pick you up at a quarter to 7. I love you!"

"Love you to Mum"

"Hey Annie" I said throwing my purse on the floor.

"Lil's! I missed you. Okay so how was you Christmas?"

"Really good, Yours?"

"Good. Kurt got me this necklace!" She held up this really nice necklace with a heart at the end, sparkling. I'm really jealous, but then I remembered Scor got me a ring with a Lily on it. I shook my head and squinted at the necklace.

"Wow, it's really, pretty!"

"Thanks! It was out 2 year in October." She batted her eyelids.

"How is school?" She asked, putting the necklace back on. Annie knew I went to away to school but she had no idea I went to a magic school.

"Oh, its great. I guess" I took a deep breath watching my hair fall over me

"Good. And Scorpius?" she asked, her face began to grow red. Which made my face even worse.

"Oh, yeah. We are Dating now!." I literally screamed, we ended up hugging and laughing.

"So, how Far did you go?"  
>"Third"<p>

"Merlin's pants!"

"Yeah."

"Wait, like both of you went to third?"

"M-hm"

"Stop"

"No-really"

"Omg"

"Annie, he's so dreamy"

"Ah, he's cute. Don't tell Kurt I said that"

"Don't worry" I giggled

"Is he big?" Wow, really Annie?

"YES" he is, yes he is.

It was 10 minutes before I had to go home, we watched the notebook and Annie ended up crying all over my sweater. I never ate so many sweets in my life and I think my mum will kill me. Kurt ended up coming over right before I left, him and Annie began snogging before they could even say hello. I guess I feel kinda lucky that I'm with a guy like Scor.


	5. Chapter 5: A dance for the new Year

Chapter 5

New Years Eve

Scorpius' POV

This is the first time I've felt nervous in years. Like no kidding. Lily should be here in a second with Al and her father. Oh man her father scares me. I mean, I know he's Harry Potter but that's not the reason. At least not entirely. He just seems like a really sobered man, you know? And, not to mention a brave man. Anyways all I know is if I ever screw things up with Lils, I'll find my self in St. Mungo's. And honestly I can't afford that. But, I also could never hurt Lily. I really love her. She's pretty, smart, kind and has a smoking body. Ok Scor, cool yourself. Oh great she's here. Breath check? Good. Odor check? Mint. Hair? Oh who am I fooling. I ran down the stairs to the Living room to find Lily, Al, and her father stepping out of the fire place. Al looked pretty fancy, and well as for Lily, she looked amazing (as usual). Her long red hair enclosed around her flawless body. Her eyes were twinkling as she caught mine. She drew this smile they literally had me off the ground. Her freckles look so damn cute, her nose like a button. I don't know about you but that dress. Wow. Makes her curves look really sexy, and I'm getting really excited and her father is right there eyeing me. Al is cracking his knuckles smirking at me and my mum and dad are giving me a stern look. I mean really, its so damn short.

"Hey Scor" She kissed my lips. She smelled amazing, like flowers.

"You look great baby" I cleared my through, grabbing her around the waist.

"So, I missed you" She crawled he fingers up my chest.

"Lily, your dad and brother are right there" I looked over to see Harry nod waving at me. I nodded back.

"Oh, don't mind him. He can be such a git sometimes, and my brother."

"Oh" wow why did she call him a git?

"Oh, I'd like you to meet some friends"

She smiled at me and took my hand. Al followed not long after.

"Some party you've got mate"

"Thanks, glad you could come" I really hope Al leaves soon, he's my best mate and all but I'd like to spend time with Lily.

"So, what are we doing tonight? "

"I don't know"

"What do you mean Scorp?"

"Well, I gotta hangout with Lily"

"Right, of course. Well, Finnagin's here, I'll go with him" Al left with a huff on his face. Feeling bad is definitely something I'm not going to do, I really want to impress Lily tonight

We ended up dancing all night, and I had no idea that Lily could dance. The whole time she was upset about not being able to dance.

"Scor, I'm really bad at dancing" she'd say.

"Well, I'll teach you. Just stay in time with my feet" I'd say

"Wow, Scor where did you get these skills?"

"Uh, practice?"

"Oh, nice!" Her hand was now cupping my neck, rubbing my hair. Her skin was brushed against mine, and I felt as it we were the only ones in my house. I grabbed her by the waist and I took her to the drawing room. The room was decorated with wreaths, bows, and lights. Lily laid her head on my shoulder, I kissed her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Teddy

**I dont any Harry Potter characters or plots. The only that i own are the ones that rant in this spectacular series. **

**3 JK GETS ALL THE CREDITTT **

**SORRY FOR MY MIA. ITS BEEN BUSY, LIKE COLLEGE TOURING. BLAH BLAH. NOW ITS SUMMER, TAKING A BREAK FOR A LITTLE. I HOPE THIS IS WELL. REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS. IF YOU WISH TO KNOW MY TWITTER, YOU CAN PERSONAL MESSAGE ME. WOO **

**READ MY LITTLE READERS. **

**T**eddy and I had a pleasant talk in memory lane, as we sat next to the couch, to padfoots snores. The clock ticked into my ears, causing the drums to beat faster. Teddy had seemed to become more comfortable, as he disclosed to me about his relationship with Victoire. A tingly feeling jolted up my third and fourth finger, as Teddy's hand got closer to me. The discomfort I had was worse then dad having the talk with me, in 3rd year.

Teddy, had always been attracting, with the most beautiful eyes, and skin. He was tall, and popular- and metamorphmagus. But in no way had I ever looked at him more then friends, a hug was a bit odd for me. Is lips parted as he was to speak, and how I wished to stop

Him.

"Teddy." he sighed, inching back. " I honestly need to know, why you're here." I had decided to push the questions now. How much dad would kill us.

"I wanted...I wanted to yell you-"

Did I mention that his lips were now chewing on mine? His body was blanketing over mine, the cloth of the couch hit my back. A force that seemed too pleasurable, pushed onto my arms. As his lips begged for entrance, I begged for space. His lips to had a force I couldn't over come. And it wasn't that cheesy love force I had felt with Scor. Scor, how could I be doing this. My voice was stuck inside my stomach, the beating of my heart had increased.

"Teddy! Te-"

"Lily just say My name. Yes. We're you going baby?" he beamed slyly under the kiss. The bottom of my palms hit his shoulders. My legs squirmed as if I had jelly legs. His scruffy chin rubbed against my sweaty neck, giving off a horrid sensation. I felt locked down, the couch began to pull my body in. This was Teddy.

"Teddy! G-e-t off of me"

"No, you-"

"Ted Lupin get the fuck off me! Dad! Mum!" I screamed as I got my minute of air. Padfoot's breath increased, evoking into a deep growl. Teddy didn't cringe, his his teeth had hunt for a spot on my neck.

"Mu- "

"Stupefy!" a voice roared from my right ear. A weight had lifted from my chest, and my voice began to raise. Teddy's body had flipped off the couch, untouched for a moment. Dad was fuming behind us, as he grabbed my waist, carrying me over the couch. Relief washed through me, as I ran to the doorway of the kitchen. The draft in the room hit the corner of my neck.

"Get up! Get the bloody hell up boy!" Dad screamed, his temple pulsing. His wand was at direct to Teddy's neck. Who, in surprise laughed.

"Mr potter, do you know what your doing? I love her"

"DON'T!"

"I need her Harr-"

"Don't call me Harry. It's Mr. Potter or sir" Teddy towered over father gripping the foot of his wand in his back pocket.

"At first, I was angry Potter. That your wife had broken me and Victoire's apart" he spat on Dad's shoe, who gripped Teddy's collar. "Thanks to your dirty whore of a wife I have a full advantage over the girl I real-"

"Enough! How dare you! How dare you speak to the women that raised you, fed the food on the table. Bloody piece of scum my ass. I'd go Ted before you have to be carried out." Teddy pulled onto his collar trying to let go. He winked at my direction, as I felt the bruise rise in my neck.

"You blithering asshole. Touching my daughter. GINNY bring her to her room. Get Scorpius" he raised his voice. Mum pulled onto my arm and rubbed circles on my back with her other. "Faster gin! I'll be back" with that, a crack filled the living room. Padfoot was circling around me, growling. There was no doubt that there was something wrong with Teddy. And I know that dad couldn't disagree.

"Alright. Shhhh you're alright you are." mum pulled my hair behind my ear. "I'll floo Astoria and Draco." she closed my blinds mumbling an enchantment. As she left the room the creaking of the floor put me out.

His hair was greasy, falling down to his chin. His hands were rather boney, with the sharpest nails, that could cut any skin. I imagined his teeth to be razors, sharpening for the next meal, as he sat on the wooden table. He calls him self, Gregory Greyback. His eyes fall onto mine as he smells my scent. I squirm out of the force that holds me down. My legs burn and my fingers scream for circulation from the chain that binds my wrists.

Gregory laughs, touching my neck, allowing the nail to poke my skin. I can't scream, my voice has been removed.

"Little beauty arnt yah. How much help you could be, so tasty your lips are." Gregory hissed showing his teeth. His hand traces circles on my stomach, and a searing pain trickles onto my nerves. I scream but nothing come out. I wiggle but I'm stuck. My wand lays on a table below my dangling fingers, I'm lost.

_But it's just a dream Lily. Don't let him indulge you _

_**I'm not my father. I'm practically dying here**_.

_Just try _

My stupid conscience hides back inside my brain. I'm being pressed into a pool of death, drowning.

"Lily? Lil

"Lily? Lily! Its just a dream" _Scorpius_

My eyes open with no ease. My throat is dry and non vocal. I feel Scorpius' arms soothing the bruise on my neck. He kisses my lips delicately, and doesn't beg for entrance. We envelope as we lay in my bed


End file.
